


Love & Life

by heart_shaped_smile



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, but who doesn't, everybody loves and appericiates yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_shaped_smile/pseuds/heart_shaped_smile
Summary: Yuuri's 17th birthday and other events!





	Love & Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wartransmission](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/gifts).



> My (really belated, I'm so sorry) secret santa gift. This is my first fic ever so I hope it will be good enough!

_ “ **Yuuri, you may not realize this, but many others besides me got their ‘L words’ from you”** _ **_-Victor Nikiforov, episode 10_ **

  
  


Yuuri’s 17th birthday was a remarkable one. The planned celebration, despite hosting only the closest family and friends, was planned as if hundreds were coming, at least when it came to the food. The entire living room was filled to the brim with Hiroko’s cooking, with decorations adorning every inch of the walls. The presents were stacked in a pile near the corner, waiting to be opened.

As the small group of guests around were busy singing birthday songs, Yuuri’s thoughts began to drift away. He hadn’t had much time to himself lately, with skating taking much of his free time and his hopeless battle against the mounting pile of school work taking what little was left of it. Not that not having time to think was a bad thing necessarily, as even now, with everyone he loved gathered around him to celebrate his birthday, his usual train of thoughts began to take form. Yuuri felt a pang of guilt for not being able to keep those thoughts in check, even during his birthday celebration. He hoped nobody would realize that.

“And now, for the main dish!” declared Hiroko. Yuuri broke out of his daze, expecting everyone to stand around the pile of presents, but instead Hiroko just gestured towards the table. There, inside the fanciest bowl the family owned, was Yuuri’s favorite dish, a katsudon. Anxiety started running through Yuuri’s veins immediately. On one hand, it was his favorite dish, and no one could rival Hiroko’s cooking. On the other…

“No I can’t, mom! I’m so sorry” he exclaimed. “You know that katsudon is only for after a win, and I haven’t won anyth-” “oh nonsense” his mom said with an exasperated sigh. “it’s your birthday! that’s a huge win!”. “and besides, you have been working yourself so hard for the past few months! you look more exhausted than anyone in this room, and I’m the one having triplets! you deserve it!” Yuuko joined in, her left hand touching his shoulder in a comforting gesture while her right hand rests on her heavily pregnant belly. “No one deserves it more than you”. 

Before he could open his mouth to disagree, a loud smacking sound was heard, accompanied by a sudden breeze of freezing wind from outside, as the front door suddenly burst open. 

“Yuuri, you’re not going to believe thi-”

“ **_Shoes_ ** , Minako!”

“Oh, so sorry!” Yuuri’s ballet teacher exclaimed as she hastily got rid of her shoes and ran towards him, a huge grin plastered on her face. “Yuuri! look what I’ve got!” she said excitedly while waving what looked to be a small piece of paper. “Remember the exhibition gallery that’s supposed to take place on new year’s eve in Tokyo?! The one many world renowned figure skaters are planning on taking part in?! The one  _ Victor Nikiforov _ is planning on taking part in?! Well one of the skaters from team Japan got injured, and they needed a replacement for the group piece! So guess who’s going to Tokyo to meet his idol?!”

Just like before with his mom’s katsudon, fear and anxiety rushed through Yuuri, stronger than he had ever felt, as far as he could remember. But there was another feeling, stronger and overpowering all of his doubts.

He was going to meet Victor Nikiforov. The Victor Nikiforov. Living legend Victor Nikiforov. This was a dream come true.

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

December seemed to pass in a daze. Normally this time of the year, time seemed to pass very slow, as it was one of the hardest training wise, and school wise the weeks before winter vacation were filled to the brim with exams. But this year, all Yuuri could think of was how close he was to meeting his lifelong idol. He spent every waking moment dreaming of wild, impossible scenarios in his head. Some filled him with joy, some filled him with anxiety, some filled him with both. He thought long and hard about what poster to take with him for signing, and which clothes to wear over his costume. Unable to hold in his excitement, he finished packing his suitcase a week before the exhibition. The night before he was supposed to leave, he stayed awake for hours in his bed, his body refusing to fall asleep.

Everything will be fine, he tried to calm himself down. You will be fine.

Next morning, after waking up (pretty late), Yuuri put on his (painstakingly chosen) clothes, made some last adjustments to his luggage, and went downstairs. He put his suitcase by the door, and then went to the kitchen, where his parents were conversing in low, urgent whispers. As soon as he entered, the whispers abruptly stopped.

“I’m ready!” Yuuri exclaimed. “Should I wait in the car?” 

“Sure” Toshiya said. The tone of his voice was a bit off, and he and his wife seemed to avoid Yuuri’s eyes. “I’ll be there in a minute”.

“Father, is everything alright?” Yuuri asked.

At that, both his and Hiroko’s resolved seemed to crumble, their faces glowing with worry.

“It’s Yuuko”.

 

They met Mari at the hospital’s entrance, freezing from the cold and out of breath. Not wasting a moment, they hurried up the building corridors, towards the surgery department. Takeshi was standing there, a wrecked look across his face. It was painfully obvious he had stayed up the entire night out of worry. 

They approached him fastly, Hiroko offering a warm hug and Toshiya a bottle of water. Takeshi opened it absentmindedly, accidently spilling the water on his shirt. This seemed to have broke him from his thought, and he finally realized who arrived. 

“How is she?” asked Yuuri.

“As of now, the condition is stable,” he answered level headedly, even if his eyes were still averted. “But you know how those things are… having triplets is hard under any circumstances…” he stopped talking and started gazing at the (now empty) bottle in his hand.

“Here here, let’s go find somewhere to sit” said Hiroko, directing him to a bench nearby. Mari and Toshiya followed them. Yuuri felt a great uneasiness in his stomach. He was never good with comforting people, let alone in serious situations like this one. He wondered what he should do. 

“I’m gonna go… bring some water. After all, Takeshi spilled that bottle…” he mumbled, silently walking away.

“Wait, Yuuri” 

Yuuri turned around, to see Takeshi’s serious expression. He still managed to look formidable and impressive, even with the dark circles around his eyes and the worried wrinkles on his forehead.

“Thank you”.

 

Two whole days passed before they were able to see Yuuko and the newborn babies. They spent most of the time on that bench cuddled together, avoiding the harsh coldness that somehow managed to sneak inside despite the thick walls. At some point Minako joined them, and brought her laptop too. They watched the Tokyo figure skating exhibition on it, waiting for the third day, when Victor Nikiforov’s exhibition piece was scheduled. Hiroko throwed worried glances at him from time to time, but apart from that, no one spoke about the conspicuously missing figure skater.

On the third day, visitors were finally allowed. Takeshi entered first, and stayed there a few hours alone with his wife and newborn children, before coming back out and practically ordering everyone to join. Yuuri felt a pang of anxiety as he stood outside the room, but this time, the feeling was drowned by the stronger feelings of anticipation, and he finally entered the room.

It was a small room, with even a smaller number of furniture. But Yuuri only paid attention to the bed in the middle of it. He took a few steps hesitantly, and then, practically ran towards the bedside.

If Takeshi looked like he was ready to enter the afterlife from lack of sleep, then Yuuko looked like she was already a zombie. But even despite her exhausted features, there was an underlying beauty and happiness to her. She stared endearingly at the two bundles of blankets soundly sleeping in her arms, the third one was by her side, held by her husband, who had the proudest look Yuuri had ever seen.

At that very moment, an overwhelming, overpowering feeling surged through Yuuri’s body, stronger than anything he has ever felt before. And no matter what, he couldn’t put his finger on what feeling it was. Was it happiness? affection? perhaps a form of love?

“Yuuri! You’re here!” Yuuko exclaimed loudly, snapping him out of his contemplation. “I’m so glad! Here, come clo-”.

A strong, piercing sound suddenly filled the room, even drowning all the affectionate groans the adults in the room made. unfortunately for them, Yuuko’s excitement woke all three newborns from their sleep.

“I’m sorry!!! I’m sorry!!! I’m so sorry!!!!!!”

“It’s ok Yuuri! They’ll be back to sleep in no ti-”

“I know what to do!” minako shouted suddenly. She ran out of the room, and came back in no time with her laptop. 

“Exhibition! Victor Nikiforov! Now!”

And at that, all seven adults and three newborns gathered around the small screen, watching the exhibition skate. And then, when it was time for Victor Nikiforov’s exhibition piece, the crying suddenly stopped. It didn’t return even after the final notes of the piece. Letting his eyes wander from the screen now that his idol wasn’t on it, he checked the babies. They were all sound asleep.

“That was amazing!” exclaimed Minako.

“Looks like they’ll grow up to be great figure skating fans” said Mari rolling her eyes, but even she was grinning wildly.

“By the way, do you have any name ideas already?”

 


End file.
